


Welcoming the New Kid

by FindHappinessInMisery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Not really though, Sweet, harsh words, leeroy is flamboyant, niall and liam are cute, niall stands up for his friends, slight angst, then he's not, zayns a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindHappinessInMisery/pseuds/FindHappinessInMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really do know how to make a lad feel welcome, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe not right away, but I think I got the hang of it now.”</p>
<p>Or the one where Zayn is an idiot when it comes to Leeroy, but it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming the New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is for masterchance05! It doesn't include smut, but if you want some I will write a sequel whenever I get a chance. I tried to follow the basic plot that you requested so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
>  
> 
> JUST TO BE SAFE: THIS IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy xx

Zayn knew of Leeroy. Everyone did within the first week of school when Leeroy transferred here. He was flamboyant and everything he did was done with an air of confidence. He would walk proudly in his jean shorts, colorful jumpers and exercise headbands. Leeroy was a talented choreographer and he knew it, but he was modest and never bragged in anyone’s face. He never thought he was above anyone else.

He rubbed Zayn the wrong way though. Maybe it was because he had a striking resemblance to Liam, Zayn’s best friend. He was only a more gayer and blonder version of Liam after all. 

That was the theory Zayn would tell himself, when really it was nothing more than a lousy excuse. Zayn knew the real reason. He had a crush on the confident lad. 

He loved that Leeroy was so graceful and sure of his decisions. He loved that the boy expressed himself, whether it was in a form of dance or his outfits. The confidence was what tripped Zayn up though. He felt like Leeroy would never give someone like Zayn a chance.

Zayn was reserved and usually kept to himself. He could be awkward, and he mostly failed anything that wasn’t related to art. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t dance for shit, which seemed like a big deal to Zayn since dancing was like breathing for Leeroy.

When he thought about how great Leeroy was he always ended up feeling bad about himself. It frustrated him even more because he still had this gigantic attraction to the kid.

Regardless of what Zayn though, Leeroy was constantly around him. It just so happened that Liam’s boyfriend of two years, Niall, had taken quite the liking to him. Zayn thought that they bonded so fast because they both had a passion for dying their hair blond.

Whenever the four lads would get together Leeroy would always try to include Zayn in the conversations, but Zayn would ignore him or avoid his presence all together. Zayn never included Leeroy in any activities and wouldn’t even look twice at him. On the outside Leeroy looked like he could care less. This would only piss Zayn off. He wasn’t getting a reaction out of this ridiculous boy. Zayn realized that if he wanted to get a rise out of Leeroy he would have to use his words.

So that’s what brings us to today’s outburst.

The four boys were seated around their usual lunch table; Liam and Niall on one side, leaving Zayn to sit with Leeroy on the other. Niall and Liam were being their obnoxiously adorable selves, which was a pretty normal thing for them.

Liam whispered something in Niall’s ear with his arm around his waist, pulling him closer into his side. Niall giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Liam’s lips. Liam must have taken that as a go ahead to push things a little further as he began to lightly press kisses all over Niall’s jaw and neck. 

“Baby, wait til we get home,” Niall suggested, and he just had to kiss the cute pout that had made it’s way onto Liam’s face.

“You guys are so cute,” Leeroy commented while staring at the couple fondly. Liam blushed and buried his face in Niall’s neck, while Niall uttered a “thank you”.

For some unknown reason, this pissed Zayn off. “Of course you would be one of those romantic freaks.”

Leeroy let the comment slide with a slight chuckle. “I guess I am.”

Zayn huffed. “Why are you so weird? You do realize I was insulting you right?”

“I don’t take being romantic as being an insult. Sorry mate.” Leeroy retaliated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well then you must realize that you don’t fit in here right? What, with your jean shorts, various jumpers and ridiculous headbands.”

“Why are you such a prick, Zayn? Huh? What did Leeroy ever do to you?” Niall exclaimed. He was so sick of Zayn picking on his new friend.

“Ni…” Liam tried to interject, but Niall wasn’t having it.

“No, seriously. Why?” Niall asked Zayn.

“Because he’s a freak, Niall. What would even make you decide to be friends with him? His attire alone should keep you away.” As soon as the words came out of Zayn’s mouth he felt like shit.

Niall slammed his hand on the table, looking furious and ready to punch Zayn in the face, but Leeroy put his hand up to silence him. 

Leeroy turned his whole body towards Zayn and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’ve tried so hard to make you like me ever since I moved here. I’ve never treated you with anything less than respect, even though you are constantly trying to make a dig at me. If you expect me to actually believe the hurtful things you say then you are sadly mistaken. I know what kind of person I am and that’s all that really matters. I like me. I’m sorry if you can’t except that.”

Leeroy stood up from the table, picked up his trash and started to walk away. He turned back though, to say one last thing.

“It’s funny because when I first came here I actually had the biggest crush on you.” Zayn’s breath hitched. “Even when you were acting like such a dick to me, I still found something appealing about you. I guess the jokes on me right?” Leeroy said with a dry laugh. “Oh and Zayn… Making fun of someone’s appearance is a pretty low blow. Even for you.”

With that Leeroy strutted out of the lunchroom with as much dignity as he could muster.

Zayn sat there, stunned. What the hell did he just do?

Liam had his head bent downwards, staring at his tray. Niall sat with his arms crossed and looked surprisingly calm.

“You deserved every bit of that.”

Zayn slowly nodded his head. “I know.”

He wanted to take everything back. Every mean or rude thing he had ever done to Leeroy. Maybe he could fix this. Zayn just wanted to apologize to him and have his forgiveness. There was a part of him that kept thinking about how Leeroy had liked him (keyword there is “had”). There was a small part of Zayn that was thinking if he tried to mend what he had broken maybe he could have a chance with Leeroy. That outcome didn’t seem too bright.

But Zayn knew one thing: Leeroy was worth trying.

It was that thought that had Zayn excusing himself from the table in order to go find Leeroy.

He eventually found Leeroy in the least used bathroom that’s in a secluded hallway. The perfect place to go to be alone. When Zayn opens the door he sees Leeroy bent over a sink with both hands braced on either side of it. Zayn lets the door close behind him quietly, but it’s still loud enough for Leeroy to lift his head to see who’s there.

Zayn thought he saw tears for a second, but he didn’t. Leeroy just looked so tired. So done with all the bullshit Zayn put him through. It broke Zayn’s heart to know he was the cause.

“If you came here to degrade me you can save your breath because I’m not gonna stand for it.”

“I didn’t come here to be a prick. I came to apologize. For everything. I know I haven’t been fair to you.” Zayn explained. He took a few steps closer until there was about a foot of space between himself and Leeroy.

“You sure know how to make a bloke feel welcome,” Leeroy said sadly.

“Leeroy, I didn’t mean any of it. I really didn’t. I’m beyond sorry. Sorry doesn’t even begin to describe it. I regret every second that I spent ignoring, avoiding and making fun. I’m so sorry Lee. I think I act the way I do because I’m jealous of you. You go through life with such confidence and grace. You don’t allow anybody to push you around, especially me. You’re nice to everyone, yet you’re witty and sassy. You seem to have your shit together and I don’t.” Zayn was looking Leeroy directly in the eyes at this point. If he was going to put all his feelings out on the table he was going to do it right.

“I have a confession to make too. I think I’ve liked you ever since you got here. I just never knew how to go about it and the fact that you are so independent and sure of yourself makes me feel like I never had a chance. That’s why I thought, ‘well if I find reasons to hate him I can’t be too disappointed for not being with him.’ But look how far that’s gotten me. I love how you express yourself and live your life the way you want to live it. To put things simply: I’ve always wanted to be with you. I completely understand, though, if you don’t have a crush on me anymore because of the way I’ve treated you. I wouldn’t even give myself a chance if I were you. I just wanted to apologize and put my feelings out there.”

Zayn finished his monologue with a deep breath. He knew he had screwed everything up with Leeroy, but Leeroy deserved to know the truth. That was the very least Zayn could do for him. 

Zayn had lowered his head now, waiting to be rejected and yelled at. But when he felt gentle fingers lifting his chin upwards you could say he was a little more than surprised.

He was looking into Leeroy’s eyes now and God, were they beautiful. 

“I don’t think I’m better than you so you shouldn’t either. You really don’t see how wonderful and talented you truly are, Zayn.”

Zayn felt his heart flutter. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t getting bitched at. This had to be a dream because life wouldn’t be this kind to him. 

While he was thanking everything in this world that led to this outcome, Leeroy had closed the distance between them and was leaning closer and closer into Zayn. Before Zayn knew it, Leeroy’s lips were pressed to his in a sweet kiss. It started out slow, but hey, since things were going so well with this impulsive kick of Zayn’s, he took the plunge and gently opened Leeroy’s mouth with his own.

They had been exploring each others mouths for a few seconds when Leeroy pulled away.

“Did you really mean what you said about not liking the jean shorts?” Leeroy asked with a smirk.

Zayn threw his head back and laughed. “No babe. They do wonders for your arse.” 

Leeroy laughed at that. Zayn decided right then and there that he would go to the end of the earth and back again just to hear it again. “You really do know how to make a lad feel welcome, don’t you?”

“Maybe not right away, but I think I got the hang of it now,” Zayn said as he reattached their lips once again and felt another flutter of his heart when he could feel Leeroy smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was a cute idea :)
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone would like to request a prompt: either comment here or go to my other work titled, I WANT PROMPT IDEAS and comment there (I would prefer the latter because it's easier to stay organized)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Kimmy~


End file.
